A Change of Heart
by BakurasKitty
Summary: [COMPLETED] The Pharaoh finds a lost Egyptian princess who captures his heart, but a dark stalker wants to take her away and steal her heart. Typical love story. What can I say...I love romantic stories...Pharaoh Atem and Thief Bakura x OC
1. Chapter 1 In the Sand

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Pharaoh Atem was returning home from his battle with the evil Anubis. It had been a tough battle, but Anubis would never harm a living soul again. The Pharaoh was exsuasted and needed a good sleep to recover. As he was crossing the long, deserted desert, he spotted a figure in the distance. As he got closer he saw a woman laying unconsious on the sand. He got off his chestnut colored horse and check to see if she was breathing. "Good. She's still alive, but barely. I need to get her back to the palace." He skillfully hoisted himself and the woman onto his stallion. The Pharaoh opened his water sac and let some water trickle down her dry throat. "There, that ought to help you some.", he said to her. He brushed a strand of her long reddish-brown hair from her face. "Pretty young woman you are. I hope you make it through." He sped his horse up into a gallop. "Hurry, Windlord, we need to get this woman back to the palace as soon as we can."

(1 hour later)........

"The Pharaoh has returned!," a guard called. The Pharaoh yelled, "Please take this woman to the guest chamber immediately! She is in need of medical attention!" "Yes, Sir!" The guard took the female from the Pharaoh and carried her into the palace. "I need some help over here!", he called. Several maids and a nurse came rushing over. They took the woman into the guest chamber. The guard laid her down onto the white silky sheets then left to go back to his post. "I need some cool water to cool down her temperature quickly!," the nurse ordered. "We'll get them!," replied the maids. They left in a hurry and were back as fast as they had left. The nurse took the cool water and rag and rubbed cool water over the female's face.

Meanwhile, Atem was talking to Preist Isis. "Please keep an eye on that woman, Isis. Contact me when she awakes. I must find out who she is." Atem heard Preist Seto calling for him in the distance. "Yes, my Pharaoh. I will contact you the moment she awakens." "Thank you.", he replied, then rushed to see what Seto was demanding his presence for.

Author's Note: It's always hard for me to start a story, but I finally did it! I decided to save my Marik romance for later until I can get the hang of this. Please review, I'm so worried if this story is lame!


	2. Chapter 2 To the Pharaoh

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Ayah slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings in wonder. She was in a bedroom decorated in turquoise and gold. Two large, golden pillars marked the entry to the room. A black haired woman smiled down at her, "I'm glad to see you awaken, miss. How are you feeling?" "I am feeling fine. How did I get here?" Ayah asked the woman. "The Pharaoh brought you here himself. He found you half dead in the sand." she replied. "THE PHARAOH! HE brought me here!" Ayah exclaimed. She blushed deeply. A dreamy look spread across her face. "I must tell him that you have awakened and are doing well." the nurse told Ayah, breaking her out of her trance. The maids followed the nurse out excited to alert the Pharaoh of the newcomer. "I wonder if I will get to see him naked." Ayah giggled. Then she frowned and slapped herself across her face. "ARRGGGHH! Stop thinking that! Quit being naughty!" she told herself.

"Who is that beautiful woman I saw you bring in?" asked Priest Seto. "I will find out when she awakens." the Pharaoh replied. "We must keep watch for Bakura. He could strike at any minute." Seto said. "She needs my attention." Atem stated. "Let ME go see to her, then you won't have to divide your attention." Seto requested and rushed to find her. Atem frowned and watched him go.

"Oh! Priest Seto! We were just on our way to tell the Pharaoh that his guest has awakened." the nurse said in surprise. "Where can we find him?" asked a maid. "The Pharaoh wanted me to check on her." Seto told them. "Where is she?" "She is in the guest room in the main hall." the nurse replied. Seto pushed past the maids and made his way down the hall to the guestroom.

Ayah heard footsteps coming down the hall making her heart pound faster. _Could it be the Pharaoh?!_ she thought. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Priest Seto entered her chamber and walked over to the side of the bed. Ayah's heart sank in disappointment. _No. It's just one of his priests._ Seto started to speak, but another man entered the room. Ayah's eyes lit up and sparkled like diamonds. _THE PHARAOH!_

"Leave us, Seto." Atem demanded. Seto frowned and left the room briskly. "I see you are doing well." The Pharaoh told her has he sat on the edge of the bed. He flashed her a shining smile making her turn bright red. He laughed, "I see I have that effect on you." "What is you name?" he asked her. "Oh! Please forgive me, my Pharaoh! I am Ayah, Princess of Ra." _I have heard of her_, Atem thought, _so... she is the woman I have heard men talk about and sought after_. "Beautiful name for a lovely lady." She smiled sending his heart into whirly loops. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked. Excitement flowed through her. _Dinner with the Pharaoh!_ she thought. "Of course, my Pharaoh. I would love to join you!" Atem walked over to the closet on the other side of the room and pulled out a long skirt made of strips of red and gold cloth overlapping each other, a gold silk scarf, and a gold halter with red, see-though silk sleeves. Atem turned to face Ayah and smirked "Do you like to dance?" he asked and tossed her the clothing. She picked up the clothing and silkily walked over to the Pharaoh. She brushed the silk scarf over his ear and smiled at him wildly, "Anything for my Pharaoh." she said in a cool voice. "I'll leave you to change then" he grinned at her then left the chamber.

Ayah quickly removed her common off-white dress and slipped on the skirt. Maids entered the room "The Pharaoh thought you might want help to tie on the halter." a maid said "Thank you." Ayah replied. She slipped her arms through the delicate sleeves and the maid tied the back. "And he requested we bring you these." another maid decorated Ayah with golden jewelry. Priest Mahaado was waiting for Ayah outside her chamber. "I will escort you to the throne room where the feast and Pharaoh wait." "Thank you, Priest." Ayah's heart was pumping with excitement. She wanted to charm her Pharaoh and blow him away with her dancing. She smiled as she entered the lively chamber.

Outside it was growing dark and dark hooded men wait for their master's orders.

Bakura looked down at the Palace from a cliff top. He laughed dangerously, "I am coming for you, Pharaoh!"

Author's Note: sigh I had to redo this chapter because my computer reset itself and crazy me forgot to save it. Oh well! I did have fun with this chapter anyway. The next one gets even better...... laughs evilly 


	3. Chapter 3 Bakura's First Attempt

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Ayah captivated the Pharaoh. He loved the way she smiled and laughed as she danced, the way she moved her hips and body to the music. Atem felt his body tense up; he wanted her. In a corner, Priest Seto stood leaning against a gold pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked and the Pharaoh and back at Ayah. Jealousy flooded his thoughts, _I'd better make my move when I have the chance, otherwise I will never win her._

Outside, Bakura made his way to the Palace. He threw a rope to the top of the back wall and tugged on it to make sure it was secure. _Good. Now to get those sennen items._ He smirked and climbed up the rope. At the top, he gathered up his rope and looped it over his shoulder. The sneaky thief peered carefully into the window in font of him. _Ahh...shall I crash the party? _His eyes searched the people in the room for the sennen item holders. His search was halted when he caught sight of Ayah who was dancing flirtatiously. _Mmmmm._ The tomb robber licked his lips. _Now there's the kind of woman I want._ _I gotta get my hands on her._ Bakura glanced at the Pharaoh. _He can only watch as I snatch his prize away._ Bakura tied the hook end of the rope around a pillar covered with Egyptian markings. The other end of the rope he tied around his waist and dove through the window.

Everyone was taken by surprise as the King of Thieves came flying through the window. "What the...!" exclaimed Atem as he stood from his throne. Bakura pushed himself to the left to swing over in Ayah's direction. Ayah tried to duck, but in a flash of lightning the thief grabbed her, swung the other way, and pushed up off the wall sending them both back to the window. "AYAH!" the Pharaoh yelled. He growled, by the time someone made it to the second floor Ayah and the thief would be gone. Bakura held her wrists tightly with one hand while untying the rope around his waist with the other. Ayah struggled in his grasp, "Let go of me you son of a..." He pulled an onion out of his pocket and stuck it in her mouth. Bakura leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "Wouldn't want any dirty words escaping from your luscious lips." She kicked him in his most tender area. "GRAHHHH!!" he let go of her and cried out in pain. She took the onion out of her mouth and shoved it into his. "I think you'll enjoy this onion more than me!" she shouted at him. She grabbed his hand a bit hard into it for good measure.

Bakura sank to the ground, his eyes watering because of the pain, looked up at her angry face. She wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand then smeared it on the robber's cheek. "Try that again and I will unleash Ra on you." Ayah told him sternly. She walked to the window and looked down. The guards had left to come save her from Bakura. "My Pharaoh!" she called down to Atem. He looked up at her suprised. _She's still there!_ "Catch me!" she yelled just as she leap from the window edge. Atem ran over to the high window just in time to catch her. She fell into the Pharaoh's arms, her dress fell over his head giving him a view that he wasn't prepared to see. Ayah blushed with embarrassment, "Oh! I am so sorry, my Pharaoh!" He helped her brush the skirt off his face and back into proper position. "No need to apologize, Ayah. Are you alright?" "Yes, but I worry about the tomb robber. I hurt him badly." She looked up to the window she had jumped from, but the thief was gone. "I'm sure he's fine and will be back again." Atem said. "You wouldn't mind sleeping in my chambers tonight, would you? I just want to make sure you are safe." he asked awkwardly. "I understand, my Pharaoh and I wouldn't mind at all." She wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his chest. "Double the guard." Atem commanded. "Bakura won't find it easy to enter next time." He carried Ayah to his bed chamber.

Bakura cursed as he made his way back to his followers. "Damn! She got me! I want her so bad I'll do anything!" he sighed and said to himself, "Nevermind about her, I MUST get the sennen items, the key to complete power!" He thought for a moment, "Raiding the Pharaoh's tomb sounds like fun." He winced and held his damaged hand. Dark men on black horses rode up to him. "Why didn't you distract the Pharaoh?" he yelled at them. "We didn't hear your signal, sir." one of them replied. "That's right, I was distracted." Bakura said. "Tomorrow night I'll raid the Pharaoh's tomb. All of you should be ready to stand guard." "Yes, sir. We are yours to command." The dark men on horses mysteriously vanished into the night. Bakura plopped himself down leaning his back against a monster of a rock. He tore off a part of sleeve from his scarlet red robe and used it to bandage his weakened hand. The thief slouched and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts mingle into one.

::::::Bakura's Dream:::::::

Ayah kissed him with flaming passion, "Bakura." she gasped as he stroked her sides through her beige dress. Suddenly, she rolled off him and sprang to her feet, ran to a boulder to hide behind. She revealed her head from around the boulder. Bakura had rolled onto his stomach and looked at her questioningly. She smirked at him then hid herself from his view. With her dress in hand, she held her hand out from behind the boulder and let her dress drop to the ground. She removed her under clothing and let them fall to the ground, keeping herself hidden but allowing Bakura to see only her hand and her clothing on the ground. Bakura felt excitement growing inside him. He stood and saw Ayah dash from behind the boulder into the night. He ran after her, his feeling growing stronger and hoping noone would see her in this state of undress.

Bakura slept on with a very pleased smile plastered on his face.

Author's Note: Sorry, I was unable to upload chapter 3 because I was on vacation and today school started. :::cries::: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Nighttime Playtime

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Atem sat on the floor of his bed chamber trying to teach Ayah how to duel. She lay on her stomach, feet crossed in the air, staring at the scratches the Pharaoh had made. She still felt rather confused. "Do you like to ride?" Atem asked. Her eyes lightened when she looked at him, "Yes, I do." "Then let's give the horses some exercise." he said as he helped her to her feet.

"Windlord, this is the woman you carried home earlier today. Beautiful, isn't she." Ayah smiled shyly at the Pharaoh's comment. Windlord stomped his hoof and shook his chestnut head in approval making his silky mane ripple in the wind. Atem loved the way Ayah's eyes sparkled, the way she stood there in the moonlight looking at him smiling.

Suddenly, they heard irritated snorting and stomping in the last stall. Atem caught Ayah's worried glance, "Shadow Spirit is working himself into a rage again. That horse lets noone ride him or even get near him." "Please let me try, my Pharaoh. I may be able to calm him." Ayah pleaded. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to get hur..." before the Pharaoh could finish Ayah stood in front of the stall that contained the unruly stallion. Atem watched praying silently that Ayah was doing the right thing.

Shadow Spirit's shiny coat was as black as the night, his hooves so thick, the earth rumbles when he touches the ground. He glared at Ayah with fiery red eyes that seemed as though they could burn a hole right through her. Ayah spoke softly as she crept closer, "Shh...its ok. No need to get upset. I just want to stoke your beautiful black coat." She stretched a hand out to him. Shadow Spirit bit at her hand, piercing her pale skin. Ayah swallowed her cry of pain; her hand gently stroked the stallion's coat. He liked the sound of her sweet voice and he felt no fear vibrating from her. There was no fun if the human was not afraid of him. Shadow Spirit tolerated her touches and even let her mount.

Shadow Spirit walked calmly out of the stall with Ayah on his back. "See...even he can be gentle, when he wants to be." "Please let me tie this around your hand." Atem held up a piece of cloth. Ayah leaned over sand the Pharaoh bandaged her sore hand, then he climbed onto Windlord's back. "Read to ride?" he asked. "I'll beat you to the gate, Pharaoh!" Atem was amazed at how fast Ayah and Shadow Spirit got to the gate.

Atem and Ayah rode though the shadows, casting each other sweet smiles. Fireflies danced in the background like stardust. Ayah followed Atem up a steep bank; they slowed their horses into a slow trot around the bluffs.

"Where are we?" Ayah asked looking around. She dismounted Shadow Spirit and walked to the edge of the cliff. She could see for miles beyond.

"As far as the eye can see." Atem said coming up next to her. He wrapped his arm around Ayah and drew her in closer. He could feel the heat from her body making his heart pump faster. She lay her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest. She rubbed him for a moment, than began to tug fiercely on his tunic. He whispered, "You wish for me to remove that?" She nodded, a very naughty grin on her face.

The Pharaoh reached behind his head and pulled his tunic and majestic cape off, then he scooped Ayah up and carried her into a small, secluded cave. He sat her down and spread his cape on the ground like a carpet. "You don't care if that gets dirty?" Ayah asked with concern. Atem lay on his side, "Nope." He rolled onto his back as Ayah came over to join him. Her back lay against his side, her soft hair brushing against his bare chest. He wrapped an arm around her making sure she was close and warm. Atem sucked on her ear, "Mmmmm", he mumbled. "My Pharaoh, enjoying yourself aren't you?" Ayah giggled. "Snuggling with you. Yes, I am." he replied. His hand betrayed him and started to slither up Ayah's stomach to her chest through the silk fabric of her dress.

Ayah found herself thinking about the thief king. _I hope Bakura is ok...No... he deserved it. What he did is NOT how you get a lady's attention...although...that maneuver he did to steal me was pretty awesome...so talented...and of course I didn't miss that charming smirk on his face. _She could not control the flame in her heart that was taking over.

Atem was kissing her neck and urging her to do the same to him. Ayah rolled over to face him and placed her hands on his cheeks. She let him continue burying her in kisses not wanting him to stop, but also, wanting to run far away.

Outside the cave entrance, Shadow Spirit was growing impatient. He wanted to find his master and began stomping his hooves making the earth rumble. Windlord snorted at him to behave himself, sensing that the Pharaoh probably had important business in that cave and was not to be disturbed. Shadow Spirit ignored the other stallion and angrily yanked on his rope.

Atem slipped his tunic and cape back on "I guess Shadow Spirit doesn't like the idea of us together." Atem and Ayah climbed back on their horses. "Ready to ride back to the palace?" Atem asked. "Yes, my Pharaoh. We could use some major beauty sleep." she yawned.

They descended from their perch on the clifftop back to the sands below.

Atem noticed that Shadow Spirit wasn't up to speed. The Pharaoh kept glancing over his shoulder to see if Ayah was still there. "Don't worry about me, my Pharaoh! I'm just letting Shadow Spirit relax. I think I over worked him." she called. "I understand." Pharaoh replied. He slowed Windlord to a soft trot to let Ayah and Shadow Spirit catch up.

Shadow Spirit was pretending to be tired. He was saving his energy to make his escape, catching up was not what he planned to do. With a suprising burst of power Shadow Spirit took off in another direction. "AHHH!! Shadow Spirit! What are you doing!" Ayah cried out in surprise.

"Ayah!" Atem shouted, but he could not see her or Shadow Spirit. They had taken off in a streak of lightning and then melted away into the darkness. "Home, Windlord! I will not rest until she is found and safe!"

"Pharaoh! You have returned. Where is the woman?" Priest Seto asked irritated. "Shadow Spirit decided to take his own course with Ayah. Tell all the Priests. We must search for her now." Atem scrambled off of his horse in a hurry to alert everyone about the search.

Meanwhile, Ayah was clutching onto Shadow Spirit for dear life. "Please stop, Shadow Spirit! I know I snuggled with the Pharaoh when I shouldn't have, but we didn't DO anything! I promise!" Shadow Spirit came to a sudden stop. Surprised, Ayah climbed down. She kissed and stroked the horse's neck. "Thank you. Thank you. Now, where are we?" She looked around, but it was hard to see in the surrounding darkness. She could just make out forms of broken buildings and remnants of people. There was a nasty sent in the air of old rotting corpses. Ayah plugged her nose, "Ewww. Disgusting smell. And you wanted to come to this ghost town, Shadow Spirit? She followed the horse to a small run down shack of a house. Shadow Spirit flopped onto his side to sleep. "Unusual horse you are." Ayah said as she burrowed close to the back stallion for warmth, that and because the noticed some creepy looking spirits headed her way. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in odd security of the mysterious equine.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks everyone for your reviews! ;-) Getting into some more Thief King moments...


	5. Chapter 5 Forbidden Shadows

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Ayah stretched and yawned, "What is this place?" she asked aloud. "AGHHHH!!!" she screamed as she caught sight of an unwanted guest lying on the sandy floor next to her. She emerged from the broken building, "Shadow Spirit! Where are you?" She hated being left alone in a place like this.

Even though it was daylight, wisps of a black fog drifted through the abandoned town. Ayah felt lost and alone and didn't know where to go. _Maybe exploring this place would be fun, just as long as I don't run into anything ghastly_. She wandered through the empty streets until she saw an interesting structure.

She descended the steps, which seemed to lead into the center of the earth. Ayah entered a large dark room; spirits fluttered from the back of the room where a large circular tablet held the seven mysterious sennen items. _These spirits are kinda pretty in a strange sort of way, but I do like strange. _The fear she had vanished as she felt oddly comforted by the spirits. Faint whispering reached her ears and fear gripped her again. _Someone is here! Other than these spirits._ She panicked, but curiosity got the best of her. Ayah crept closer to the tablet, her feet making little sound on the stone floor. A man with ghostly white hair, very well built, and wearing a long scarlet red robe sat hunched over the tablet facing her direction. He was wearing the sennen ring and she could hear him cursing because he did not have the puzzle in his possession.

_Bakura! _Ayah was afraid he would see her. She tried to push unpleasant thoughts of torture out of her mind. _Well, I guess whatever he does to me, I deserve it for injuring him. _She stopped moving forward and accidentally a small frightened gasp escaped her lips.

The king of thieves looked up to see a gorgeous woman wearing a sleeveless beige dress standing before him. "Well, well, it's not everyday that I see a sexy female watching me from nearby." He smirked and stood. Ayah frowned; she refused to be charmed by this thief. "Maybe my dream can come true after all." Bakura advanced toward Ayah. Ayah turned and ran from the shadowy room back into the foggy daylight.

"You can run but you can't hide, beautiful!" Bakura pictured her running naked like in his dream. Ayah popped out from a building behind him and jumped onto his back in an attempt to choke him. She wrapped her legs around his and secured her arms around his neck. "Then I will fight!" she shouted. She was surprised at how thick his neck was. He didn't flinch when she yanked as hard as she could. Bakura untangled an arm from his neck. He planted kisses on her hand up her arm. She detached herself from Bakura's back. "I know you like me. I see it in your eyes. Just give me a chance, beautiful." Bakura flashed a mischievous smirk. "I like the pet name, but my name is Ayah." She couldn't fight the feeling that was beginning to take shape within her. _The thief king did charm me_. She thought.

Meanwhile, the Pharaoh and his priests were out searching for Ayah. "I'll never forgive myself if she has been harmed." Atem said worried. "Do not worry, my pharaoh. We will find her. She is with Bakura and he is keeping her safe." Isis replied trying to ease the Pharaoh's suffering. Atem growled angrily, "He wants to take her away from me." "Pharaoh! Wait!" Isis called, but Atem and Windlord had galloped off in a fierce rage into the distance.

"You want to ride?" Bakura asked Ayah. "The Pharaoh asked me that same question." Ayah replied. "Did you ride on the same horse?" Bakura questioned "No, we rode separately, but riding together sounds nice." Ayah had a dreamy smile on her face. _Yes, now the woman's coming around. _Bakura thought. _I hope that dreamy look is about me._ Bakura whistled and a black stallion came running. "Shadow Spirit! Where were you?" Ayah was happy to see the fiery horse again. "You rode him?" Bakura looked impressed. He stroked the horse's long snout. "He knows to only obey his master, but it seems like he has chosen also a mistress." Bakura climbed onto his horse and help Ayah on as well.

Ayah wrapped her arms around Bakura's waist. She buried her face in his soft fluffy white hair and breathed in his scent. He enjoyed having her this close; it gave him a tingly feeling all over. "Do I smell good to you?" "Uh...mmmm" Ayah blushed. "I'll take that as a yes." Ayah could see the cheeky grin on is fine features.

Ayah was having a great time; riding at the speed of light while clutching onto a thief, whom she had to admit, was starting to admire, across the sun-baked desert. Bakura loved having the woman he desired sitting so close to him with her arms wrapped around him. _Maybe she'd like to come tomb robbing with me tonight._ he thought. "Tonight, if you come with me to rob the old Pharaoh's tomb, I promise you'll have a good time. Just call it a date." He flashed her a heart-melting smirk. "It sounds exciting, Bakura, but I don't want to hurt the Pharaoh." "Are you still gonna chase Atem around or is it me you really want to chase?" Ayah felt torn apart, wanting to please both men.

Bakura's expression suddenly changed to a resentful scowl. Pharaoh Atem stopped his horse right in front of them, causing Shadow Spirit to rear and Ayah fell off the back. "Ow!!" She stood and rubbed her rump. "Ayah! Are you all right?! I'm sorry about the sudden stop." Atem asked concerned. He climbed off of Windlord and scooped her up into his tan arms. "My Pharaoh, I..." she started to speak. "Shhh...it's ok. There is no need for words now. He turned to the thief, "Next time, grave robber. You may steal my gold and soul, but you don't lay a finger on my loved ones."

Bakura watched in ultimate fury as Ayah was whisked away with the Pharaoh. "He'll see that she loves ME. I saw it in her eyes when they galloped away." More than ever the robber wanted to torture the Pharaoh by disturbing his father's tomb.

Back at the palace, Ayah was in the Pharaoh's luxurious bath chamber. Ayah disrobed and started to climb into the water when Atem came around the corner. "AHHH!" she grabbed a towel to cover herself quickly. "Sorry! I couldn't help myself. I was hoping you wouldn't notice me." Atem turned completely red with embarrassment. Ayah scowled at him, a bit upset for rescuing her when she didn't need it. Her frown turned into laughter at the way Atem looked and his action of shying away from her. Ayah grinned feeling her naughty side come on again. She began inching toward him, "The big, bold Pharaoh afraid of a pretty female." A searing pain shot through her heart and she crumpled to the floor. Atem rushed to her, "What is it, Ayah?!" He held her close to him and ran his fingers through her long hair. "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh! I have betrayed you! My heart won't let me stop thinking about the Thief King!" She felt ashamed of herself, wanting to have the two men she admired. "I understand, Ayah. It's ok." Atem tried to comfort her; he kissed the top of her head. He felt disappointment souring through him.

"My Pharaoh, no matter how fond I am of Bakura, I won't let him take your father." "What do mean?!" Atem asked worried. "I will bring your father here to you so he will be safe and I will hide in the coffin pretending to be him." The determined look in her eyes made the Pharaoh somewhat agree. "The priests and I will retrieve my father from his resting place. I will send some maids to disguise you." Even though he didn't want to disturb his father's eternal sleep, he didn't want his body to be taken by the greedy thief.

Ayah dressed herself in a very revealing gown; she wanted to please her lover when he unwrapped her. The maids coated her with strips of cloth leaving only her eyes. Two guards carried her to the tomb and placed her in the stone coffin. Ayah felt nervous laying in the dark with a ten-ton lid over her head. _Maybe this is a bad idea. What if Bakura doesn't come in time, then he will find a dead body. I just need to relax and be calm._ She closed her eyes and dreamed of her thief opening the lid and taking her out. She imagined the surprised look on his face when he realizes the body is warm and a heart is beating.

Suddenly, Ayah felt as if her life was being squeezed from her. _AHHH! What is happening to me?! Atem! Bakura! Help!_ An uncontrollable darkness enveloped her.

Author's Note: Please review! Any suggestions for what to happen next?


	6. Chapter 6 Under the Full Moon

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Caution: Heavy fluffiness and a nude Bakura!

Bakura's followers guarded the dead Pharaoh's tomb. Bakura was collecting beautiful jewels and gold into the sac he held. He chuckled evilly, "I don't think you'll miss these, you old fool!" He sat upon the coffin and looked around. A gold necklace with a flaming ruby caught his eye. He scooped it up, along with some other hard-to-resist items. Bakura added them to his bag of loot then examined the ruby necklace. "Wow! This necklace will be even more beautiful hanging around my love's delicate neck. And what do ya know, it's even heart-shaped." He tucked it into his sash for safekeeping.

"Now, to unearth the dead man." Bakura's muscles tensed as he pushed the heavy lid off the stone coffin. He lifted out the body and look of surprise came over him. "What!? This body is very warm!" He uncovered the head, "Ayah!" He listed for her breathing but heard nothing, not even a heartbeat. "Damn! She can't be dead! What the hell was she thinking!?" He pressed his lips to hers and let out a breath of air. As he continued giving her air, a transparent form of Ra appeared, Bakura was stunned. _This woman contains the power of the Egyptian God, Ra! Ooooo! All the damage I can do now! _he thought greedily. He had second thoughts, _To release the power I'd have to kill my woman! I'm too fond of her to destroy her. _ Ra turned into a golden glow and faded out. Life flowed through Ayah's veins, "Wha...?" She fluttered her eyes open as the dizzy darkness lifted from her.

"Ayah, beautiful! What were you doing there?" Bakura asked and hugged her close to him. "I didn't want you to hurt the Pharaoh. If you want to steal someone's body, then take mine!" Ayah said boldly. Bakura's eyes opened wide, _Did I just hear what I think she said!?_ He smirk seductively at her, "So, my female is getting frisky for me, is she?" "Bakura, that's not what I meant! Well, sort ofen.unwrap me." Bakura saw a dangerous look in her eyes, _What is this woman up to!? She's driving me crazy!_ He gently removed the cloth covering her to reveal the skin showing clothing she wore. Ayah grinned at Bakura as she walked past him and exited the tomb. _Where does she think she is going? If she thinks she can tempt me like that and just walk out easily, it's not going to happen. _The thief hurried out to catch her, forgetting about his goody bag.

Ayah had mounted Shadow Spirit and stood waiting for Bakura outside. She could feel the dark gaze of his followers, but she remained unafraid. _Teasing Bakura should be a lot of fun, plus he'll be rewarded in the end. _She saw the thief king emerge from the pyramid and prepared to dash. Shadow Spirit reared, full energy from what he felt from his master, the stallion was ready to run. Bakura stared at her, the black stallion she was on rearing, her sexy golden-orange clothing blowing in the slight breeze, and the full moon glowing behind her made a scene in his mind that he would never forget.

Shadow Spirit ran madly, his nostrils flaring, dark red eyes glistening in the moonlight. Bakura tried to catch up, but was failing miserably. "Slow down, you cursed demon horse!" he shouted frantically. Ayah look behind her and laughed, _Bakura can sure run fast on those muscular legs of his!_ She slowed Shadow Spirit to a quick trot. The thief flung himself onto the horse's back and wrapped his arms around Ayah. He stroked her bare stomach and sides gently. Bakura attacked her neck and shoulders with passionate kisses.

Shadow Spirit stopped in front of a large boulder. Bakura took Ayah in his arms and slid off the black horse. Ayah felt his lips come into contact with hers. Her free hand slipped into the thief king's red robe and tickled his side. Bakura accidentally dropped Ayah and burst into laughter. "Sorry, that's what happens when you tickle me while I'm holding you."

An evil grin spread across Ayah's face, "Ahh...the thief king is ticklish...then I shall...ATTACK HIM!" Ayah leaped upon Bakura tickling him mercilessly. "Woman...you'd bet-ter...not t-ell...the ph-ar-aoh about...this silly we-akness of mine! It...wo-uld spo-il...my rep-uta-tion! Bakura said through his uncontrollable laughter. "I wouldn't say anything. I like you big and bad!" Ayah stopped torturing him to plant a heavy kiss on lips. Her hands crept underneath his scarlet robe, pushing it off him. Bakura stroked her shoulders and worked his way down her arms then moved to her sides. She felt him brush his tongue across her lips trying to persuade her to open them more so he could get a full kiss. "Bakura." she moaned. _I love it when she says my name like that., _the tomb robber thought to himself. Suddenly, Ayah pulled away from Bakura. "If you want me, you'll have to catch me!" she said as she dashed behind a familiar rock. An excited smile spread across Bakura's face, _My dream! She's gonna take her clothing off! I hope..._

She revealed her head from around the boulder. Bakura had rolled onto his stomach and looked at her questioningly. She smirked at him then hid herself from his view. With her skirt and top in hand, she held her hand out from behind the boulder and let her them fall to the ground. She removed her under clothing and let them drop to the ground, keeping herself hidden but allowing Bakura to see only her hand and her clothing on the ground. Bakura felt excitement growing inside, _She making it hard for me to control myself!_ He stood and saw Ayah dash from behind the boulder into the night. He ran after her, his feeling growing stronger and hoping noone would see her in this state of undress.

Bakura chased her into a small oasis. "Hey, beautiful! Where are you?" He thought he heard her in the stream, but was disappointed. "Shadow Spirit! Finish your drink and help me find the female!" The horse looked lazily at his master as if to say _'Find her yourself, you horny human'_, then went back to drinking.

Ayah was bathing in the stream further down the bank. She surfaced from the water, gasping for air, and brushing her wet hair from her face. Bakura heard her splashing, and with a sly smirk on his handsome face, dashed off through the bushes in the direction of the sound.

_There she is...how yummy..._, Bakura thought. He stood leading against a tree close to the side of the bank watching his lady with much interest. Ayah rose from the water, but changed her made and sank back in. "Brrr...too cold." "I'll warm you up." Bakura said removing his clothing.

"Bakura!" she looked up at him in surprise. "How long have you been watching me?" she flushed red as a very nude Bakura swam to her. "Just for a minute. You are very hard to catch." He wrapped his arms around her a pulled her up against him. Ayah laid her head on his chest; her hand softly massaged his pecks. Bakura's hands stroked down her pale back, _Disgustingly soft..._Bakura thought with a pleased smile. He gave her behind a light squeeze startling her, "Bakura!" "That's what you get for tempting me in the first place, beautiful. And the way you're looking at me with those chocolate eyes of yours, making me think you need a kiss." Bakura lightly touched her neck as her hands trailed down to his stomach. He ran his tongue across her lips, "Bakura." Ayah whispered in pleasure. Ayah closed her eyes and leaned against her thief. "I'm tired."

Bakura carried her to a lush grassy spot secluded by trees. He laid Ayah down and whistled for his horse. Shadow Spirit came bursting through the trees on his back was the two lovers' clothing. Bakura snuggled close to her and spread his red robe over them as a blanket. The dark horse found a nice spot under a tree as far away from them as he could get. The thief king kissed the top of his lover's head, _I took away the woman you had your eyes on and now I will take much more from you, Pharaoh! _

Author's Note: Got carried away because I love Bakura so much! Chapter 1 is getting rewritten; I'm adding more to the beginning. Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7 Competition For Love

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

The Pharaoh awoke from a very unrestful sleep. He felt extremely concerned about Ayah. He had no clue if Bakura had found her on time and where she was now. Thoughts flowed through his mind of Bakura. Atem frowned, _I respect her wishes, but I won't give her up without a fight._

His thoughts were disturb as Priest Seto entered the bed chamber. "Please forgive me Pharaoh, but news of Ayah, the sun princess, just cam in." Atem sat up in his bed with excitement, "Is she ok? Where did Bakura take her?" "Mahaado stayed nearby just in case that thief never showed up." A look of disgust crossed over Seto's face as he said the word 'thief'. "He saw Bakura enter the tomb. He stayed a few minutes longer to make sure she was all right. Mahaado overheard that something happened to her, but Bakura was able to revive her. Then Mahaado returned to the palace and gave the information to me." The Pharaoh left his bed to put on his tunic and cape. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Seto." Atem pulled the tunic over his head and looked around, but Seto was nowhere to be seen. He finished dressing and left his chamber.

The Pharaoh passed one of his servants on his way to the throne room. "Please let all the Priests know I want to discuss something with them in the throne room. I will be there waiting." The servant bowed, "Yes, my Pharaoh. I will contact them now." The servant left to fulfill Atem's request.

The Pharaoh sat in his gold throne hoping that someday, sometime she would come back to him. _Her feelings for Bakura have been magnified, but I sense that she is still torn._ He rested his chin on his hand. Five Priests entered the room and gathered around the Pharaoh. Atem sat up and looked around at each of them. "Where is Seto?" he asked. "My Pharaoh, he left with some guards on a search for the sun princess." answered Priestess Isis. "I guess he already knew what I was planning." Atem said. "You want us to go on another Ayah search, Pharaoh? We are prepared." Priest Shada stated. The others gave a nod of agreement to the Pharaoh. Atem stood, anxious to start the search. They could hear Windlord's faint whinny in the background. The horse could sense his master's feelings from a thousand miles away. "Beware of Bakura. I know he is planning something and leave him to me. I want to have a duel with him, but a different kind of duel." Atem pulled out an object hidden behind his throne. In his hands he held a beautiful sword. Its blade shone threateningly and the fiery red rubies embedded in the gold handle shimmered. "Where did such a gorgeous object come from?" asked Mahaado. "I noticed its sparkling handle peeping out from behind the throne. And the hilt it was in too." the Pharaoh replied. Atem tied the sword hilt around his waist. Hieroglyphs were inscribed on the red surface of the hilt, spelling out P-H-A-R-A-O-H A-T-E-M. On the opposite side it read W-I-T-H L-O-V-E A-Y-A-H. "Ayah must have slipped it behind there." he said sliding the blade into the protective case.

::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::

Atem had brought Ayah back to the palace from the destroyed village of Kuruelna. The horse she had ridden felt a strong urge to get away and she had been whisked away on the ride.

"A Pharaoh like you should have an elegant sword." Ayah said gently kissing Atem on the cheek. She went off in search of a sword worthy enough for Pharaoh Atem. She discovered a dirty, abandoned sword incased in a just as filthy hilt on top of a junk pile in a storage room. "There is more than meets the eye." Ayah thought to herself, then went to thoroughly clean it. As she cleaned and uncovered the sword's beauty, she knew this weapon would suite him well. She could feel its power in her hands.

Now, she sat in the palace garden among the lotus finishing the gift for her Pharaoh. She inscribed his name and a message on the hilt. "Finished. Now, where should I hide you?" she said to the sword as if it were alive. Ayah went deep into thought, "Hmmm...how about behind his throne. I'm sure he'll see it there." She hid it behind his throne where she knew he would find and let a small bit of the handle stick out, just to make sure he'd see it. She hummed a happy tune as she went to see about a bath.

::::::::::End Flashback:::::::::::

Atem and the Priests left the throne room and headed for the stables to mount their horses and start the search. Mana came bouncing excitedly over to the Pharaoh. "Please let me help, Prince. Is there something I can do to locate Ayah?" "You are needed here in case Bakura decides to show himself while I'm gone." the Pharaoh said to her. Mana's silly expression turned serious, "Don't worry, Pharaoh. We'll defend the palace if he appears."

Mana watched as Atem and the Priests rode off into the sun. "Good luck!" she called and waved after them.

Atem's violet cape blew majestically in the wind. _You wanna fight, Thief King, then you got one! _

Author's Note: Stuck point. Any suggestions for the next chapter would help.


	8. Chapter 8 Change Within the Heart

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Caution: Heavy fluff in the beginning of chapter

While the Pharaoh was making plans for his search to get Ayah back, that is if she wanted to come back, Bakura and his lover were still laying together under the tree in their secluded spot in the lush grass. Neither of them wanted to get up and spoil the moment.

Bakura was planting kisses all over her body. Ayah ran her fingers through his silvery-white hair. The thief king gently kissed her delicate neck while letting his hands go exploring over the rest of her body. She nuzzled his flushed cheek urging him to kiss her on the lips. Bakura's kisses traveled across her cheek to her awaiting lips. _He's so dangerously irresistible! _Ayah thought. Bakura softly stroked the back of her neck causing her to release a quiet purr of happiness. He slipped his tongue into her slightly parted lips. Their tongues danced like the small flame of a candle. He grunted loudly with pleasure as she massaged his chest. She kept going down further to his stomach making him groan louder with each stroke. "Please, keep going, beautiful. Don't stop." he mumbled closing his eyes. Ayah softly stroked Bakura's thighs. She smiled and whispered into his ear sending chills down his spine, "I'm glad to know that my man is pleased." She couldn't resist sliding her hands around to gently give his muscular behind a squeeze. "That's for suprising me earlier." she said.

Ayah gazed up into the bright blue sky. Only a handful of clouds floated across it. "The clouds look pretty and very fluffy." Ayah said and lightly tried to push Bakura off of her. "Yes, they do look lovely just like you." he replied. He attacked her with his sweet kisses again. He didn't want her to be out of the mood just yet. "Mmmm...more." he mumbled. "Ok, greedy lover boy, get off of the female before she throws a whammy on you!" she said and sharply shoved Bakura off of her. She sat up and whistled for Shadow Spirit just as Bakura had done. The demon horse came trotting over to his new mistress carrying the clothing in his mouth. He dropped her clothes next to her and threw Bakura's black waist cover to him. (I didn't know what to call the black cloth that covers him. Skirt sounded too awkward.) It landed over the thief's head, "Oof! Curse you, horse!" Shadow Spirit snorted and gave him the evil eye, _Hmpf! I've already been cursed thanks to you! _

Bakura pulled his black cloth from off his head and looked innocently, as he possibly could, up at Ayah who had just finished putting her underwear back on. "Oh no. Don't you dare give me that look. I've overdosed you enough for now, lover boy." she said shaking her finger at him. His innocent look turned into a pout. "Bakura! Yes, I know you look cute pouting at me, but put your clothes on! I can hear someone coming!" Ayah said. She threw on her clothes and looked at the sandy horizon beyond the grassy oasis and trees. Bakura scrambled like crazy to put on his clothes and red robe. The black dots moved in closer to the oasis. Shadow Spirit, Ayah, and Bakura took cover among the green foliage.

Priest Seto followed by a handful of guards entered the plentiful oasis. "All right, men, we can rest up here for a few minutes and get some water, but then we must get back to find Ayah!" Seto commanded. Seto and his men got off of their horses and lead them to the stream to drink. Some of them relax underneath a tree while their horses' drank. Seto cupped his hands into the stream and splashed the cool water over his sun-baked face.

"Finally, I have a chance to seize the sennen rod!" Bakura whispered in excitement. Ayah looked worriedly at him, "Please, don't go out there! I don't want to see you get captured or hurt!" Bakura gave her a quick kiss before leaping out from his hiding place, "Baby cakes, I'm a professional thief and do you think injuries are gonna stop me?"

Bakura leaped out from his hiding place at blinding speed, knocking Seto over into the water. The thief king sat upon the Seto's back and held the Priest's hands tightly behind his back, while his other hand held a chuck of Seto's brown hair dunking him under the water. One of the guards fished the Priest's hat and rod out the stream. The others started beating Bakura with the wooden ends of their spears and tried to pry him off the Seto.

The guards held Bakura on the painfully ground, kneeling in front of Seto. Priest Seto retrieved his hat and rod from the guard and wiped water from his face. Bakura scowled painfully at him. He pointed his sennen rod at the thief. "Where is the woman, thief?" Seto shouted angrily.

Ayah emerged from the bushes, "Seto, please don't hurt him!" Priest Seto looked at eyed her up and down thankful she was ok. _Hurt him!? He was the one who hurt me first!_ Seto thought unhappily. "I'll come with you back to the palace if you please let Bakura go." "Let that fool go." Seto ordered the guards. Bakura frowned and climbed on his black horse that had walked up next to him. With a sad look, Ayah let Seto scoop her up in his arms. Suddenly, she whistled for Shadow Spirit. She grabbed the sennen rod from Seto's sash and jumped from his arms just as the horse came running by. Bakura caught her and helped her up. She grasped her thief's waist while still clutching the rod.

"Whoa, beautiful! You surprised me! I thought you were going back with Seto to the palace." He smirked, pleased at her sneaky maneuver. "My heart has decided that my place is with you. I love you, Bakura, King of thieves." He took one of her hands in his own and gave her a fiery kiss upon it. "I'm sorry, but a kiss on the hand will have to do for now. If I could, I'd twisted my neck all the way around to kiss those sweet tasting lips of yours." he yelled over the noise of the galloping horse hooves. Ayah smiled, and leaned forward to his ear. "Are we able to shake them?" she asked. "Don't worry, beautiful, they will be off our tails in a snap." he replied. "Right, Shadow Spirit?" The demon horse seemed to smirk and nod in agreement.

They could hear Seto ordering the guards after them in the distance. Ayah turned around and saw the Priest leading them like a pack of wolves. The sound of horse hooves echoed through the vast desert.

Meanwhile, the Pharaoh and the other Priests were waiting for Bakura show up at the location of the tablet were the sennen items were held. Atem had his sword out and ready, a serious expression on his face as he watched the entrance. Each of them hidden behind a pillar. _I know that greedy thief will show up here soon, and he does he'll get a very unpleasant surprise._ Atem thought determined.

Author's Note: Poor Atem! He's in for an unpleasant surprise himself. A sword fight coming up. Not sure yet how Bakura gains a sword...hmmmm... Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9 Unpleasant Memories

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Bakura and Ayah snuggled in a cozy cave, hidden from Priest Seto and his guards. Shadow Spirit lay in a corner breathing deeply from his heavy run. The horse glared and Bakura, _You'd better be grateful that I ran as fast as I did, tomb robber, because if I wanted to I could have just as easily let those fools take you._ Ayah's head rested on Bakura's well-muscled chest. He ran his fingers through her soft chestnut-brown hair. "I have something for you." he whispered softly into her ear. She rolled over and looked at him, "What's that?" she asked. Bakura pulled out the heart-shaped ruby necklace from his sash. "Wow! Its so beautiful, Bakura!" Ayah exclaimed as he handed it to her. "Beautiful just like you." he smirked.

She traced the burning red ruby delicately with her finger. Even in the darkness of the cave, the jewel burned bright just like a blazing fire. Ayah latched the precious treasure around her neck. Her stomach grumbled hungrily, Bakura's too. "Sounds like we'd better grab us some grub." Bakura said standing up. He started to whistle for his horse, but Shadow Spirit was already at his side. _No need to whistle! I'm not a dog, ding-dong! And do you think I LIKE to take orders from you...hell no!_, the stallion's eyes flared.

Bakura got at the horse's back and reached down to help Ayah up. They abandoned the safety of the cave to fill they're empty stomachs.

They rode the nearest village they could find, the tiny town of Rushag. Delightful scents of food flouted into their nostrils from a nearby tavern. They climbed off of Shadow Spirit and entered the brightly-lit building. The demon horse snorted feeling rather rejected, _Fine! Don't BOTHER getting ME anything scrumptious to eat! I'll just go fend for myself! _He trotted off in huff to find some tasty green morsels.

The thief and his lady sat themselves at round wooden table. Bakura slammed his fists onto the table causing Ayah to jump in alarm. "Waiter! Get us some spicy chicken legs and mashed potatoes now!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Geez, Bakura. You don't have to yell at the waiter like that." she said squinted her eyes and rubbing her ears in pain from the tomb robbers rude harshness. "Sorry, beautiful, didn't mean to startle you like that." he apologized.

The waiter brought over two steaming hot plates of mashed potatoes and tasty chicken legs. Bakura opened his mouth wide and ripped into the chicken like a savage. Chicken juice dribbled down the sides of his mouth. "Bakura! Didn't your mother ever teach you table manners!" Ayah said trying to sound stern while stifling her laughter. He grinned mischievously, "Nope." Then added sadly, "Never had the chance." "I'm sorry, what happened to her?" Ayah asked concerned. "My family, my entire village was sacrificed to create the sennen items." he said with anger starting to rise in his voice. "That's so sad." said Ayah. "I barely managed to escape, but as a five year old, there was nothing I could do but watch them burn." Bakura's blood began to boil over with fury. "How awful!" she exclaimed. In her mind, she pictured a terrified little Bakura. The thief slammed his hands on the table and rose from his seat. "The Pharaoh's father did this to me. So now I'm going to make Pharaoh Atem's life a living hell just as mine was!" He stormed out of the tavern and called for his horse. "Bakura!" Wait!" Ayah shouted after him. But when she reached the door he was already gone.

_Ok. Number one – how dare he leave me here and number two – his night of hell is over, he's got me now. The Pharaoh didn't do anything to him. _She saw a black horse running towards her. "Sorry, I got overloaded with anger and had to let it out. I would never leave you behind." Bakura said. Ayah climbed aboard Shadow Spirit's back. "You'd better not." she said warningly. He grinned, "You're so cute when you're mad."

"So...where are we going?" she asked him. "To the tablet of the sennen items. We have the rod and ring so far. I need a quiet place to ponder over how to get the others." Bakura replied. "Why do you want them." she questioned. "To unleash the greatest dark power imaginable. I want that power." he replied. He grinned and looked over his shoulder at her, "Then you and I can focus on important matters." "Mmmm..." Ayah thought dreamily. Deep in her heart she knew that Bakura must be stopped from gaining those evil powers, no matter how much she loved him.

They arrived at the place where the tablet was kept, the place where Ayah had spotted Bakura and felt a bit of a connection to him.

:::::::Flashback::::::

_Bakura! _Ayah was afraid he would see her. She tried to push unpleasant thoughts of torture out of her mind. _Well, I guess whatever he does to me, I deserve it for injuring him. _She stopped moving forward and accidentally a small frightened gasp escaped her lips.

The king of thieves looked up to see a gorgeous woman wearing a sleeveless beige dress standing before him. "Well, well, it's not everyday that I see a sexy female watching me from nearby." He smirked and stood. Ayah frowned; she refused to be charmed by this thief. "Maybe my dream can come true after all." Bakura advanced toward Ayah. Ayah turned and ran from the shadowy room back into the foggy daylight.

"You can run but you can't hide, beautiful!" Bakura pictured her running naked like in his dream. Ayah popped out from a building behind him and jumped onto his back in an attempt to choke him. She wrapped her legs around his and secured her arms around his neck. "Then I will fight!" she shouted. She was surprised at how thick his neck was. He didn't flinch when she yanked as hard as she could. Bakura untangled an arm from his neck. He planted kisses on her hand up her arm. She detached herself from Bakura's back. "I know you like me. I see it in your eyes. Just give me a chance, beautiful." Bakura flashed a mischievous smirk. "I like the pet name, but my name is Ayah." She couldn't fight the feeling that was beginning to take shape within her. _The thief king did charm me_. She thought.

:::::::::End Flashback::::::

_Finally! _the Pharaoh thought. "Shhh! Here he comes!" Atem told his priests. They readied themselves. When Ayah and her thief had entered the chamber and descended the stairs, the priests and Atem jumped out from behind the pillars. "Ayah, please stand back!" She backed up to the side stunned. Bakura laughed dangerously, "Well...look whose here. Pharaoh. And his priests." "It's time to duel the old fashioned way, king of thieves!" Atem shouted pointed his sword at Bakura. "Kind of unfair don't you think, Pharaoh. I don't have a sword to fight you with." The Pharaoh tossed him an extra sword he had brought along with him. "Now, it is fair." Pharaoh Atem stated. Bakura picked up the sword. "You'll find that you will lose this sword fight, Pharaoh!"

Author's Note: The sword fight had begun! What will Ayah do?! You'll have to wait till the next chapter. Rushag is a name I just made up from off the top of my head. Happy Halloween! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 A Fight for Dominance

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

With a jealous glare, Atem swung his sword aiming it for Bakura's chest, but in a quick flash, the thief already had his weapon blocking the death blow. The sound of metal clashing against itself was heard echoing throughout the room. "If you kill me, Pharaoh, you'll have one very upset female. And I don't think you want that do you." Bakura smirked and risked a glance at Ayah. The priests were surrounding the frightened female trying their best to calm her. "Don't worry, beautiful, I won't kill him!" he shouted. "Look out!" she screamed. Bakura ducked just as the Pharaoh's sword sliced through the air where his head just was. _I won't kill him, not in front of MY queen that is._ Bakura thought.

_Bakura is right. I can't kill him and I won't. I'm letting my jealousy control me and hurting the woman I love. _the Pharaoh thought to himself. He groaned in pain as Bakura's blade clawed into his shoulder, wounding him badly. "Pharaoh, I have the advantage. I know all the dirty tricks in the book and for a plus, I'm stronger." Atem looked over at Ayah who was sitting on the floor feeling completely helpless. The look on her tear stained face and sad eyes seemed to send him a secret message. His sword clashed with Bakura's. They stared sternly at one another, breathing heavily from the strain of the duel. "Is she pregnant?" the Pharaoh asked. The thief king grinned with pleasure, "She very well could be." "Curse you." Atem whispered to him. "Thank you, Pharaoh." Bakura smirked and swung his sword. Atem blocked the swing and sliced Bakura's leg. He cornered the thief and pointed the weapon at Bakura's neck. "I have an advantage too. My father taught me to sword fight. Now drop your sword. Bakura dropped his weapon on the stone floor. "Pharaoh, I know you won't kill me. Not in front of Ayah and not ever."

"Your right, thief. I won't kill you. Not like this." Atem used the handle of the sword and his fist to knock Bakura out. The thief king fell to the ground unconscious.

Atem sheathed his sword and went over to Ayah. He helped her up and used his thumb to wipe the tears off her face. She looked so pale and her blank stare made it seem like she died.

She allowed him to carry her and place her on Windlord. The Pharaoh climbed aboard "It will be ok, Ayah." She just blankly stared at him.

Shadow Spirit descended the stairs to where his master lay. The horse shoved him with his muzzle, _Darn it, he's not dead! Oh well...good thing for that pretty girl of his. I admit, I have grown quite fond of her._ The horse proceeded to clean the wounds with his tongue. _Mmmmm...tasty stuff! So much better than apples and grass!_

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Ayah finally came to and was unleashing her anger on the Pharaoh. "I thought you understood me!" Ayah screamed angrily in Atem's face. "Too jealous to think about how the woman feels!" "I'm sorry! Yes, you and Bakura are right. I shouldn't have done that. I let my anger and jealousy control me and I shouldn't have." he tried to apologize.

At that moment Seto walked through the entry of the throne room. He gazed at Ayah in surprise. He walked over to her and held out his hand, "My rod please." he commanded sternly. "Why in the name of Ra, would I have YOUR rod." she smirked. His face turned red, "You know what I mean." Seto tried to cover his embarrassment. Ayah pouted and reached behind her back. She had tucked the sennen rod through the sash on her skirt. She pulled it out and handed it to him. Seto snatched it from her grasp. "Well...thank you too." she said sarcastically as he walked away.

"Ayah, please forgive me." The Pharaoh knelt in front of her and kissed her hand. "Well...with an apology like that I accept. Just don't go dominant on me again." she grinned. "Deal." he replied. He placed an ear to her stomach. After hearing nothing, he gently laid his hands on her stomach to try to feel for any movement from within. "Why are you so fascinated with my tummy?" she asked. Then it dawned on her, "Oh. You think I'm pregnant. Is that what you and Bakura were whispering about during your dominance fight?" "Um...yes." he answered. He stood at caught her gaze. "You'll just have to find out." she said mysteriously.

Ayah changed the subject of their conversation. She told the Pharaoh of Bakura's plan to steal the sennen items to unleash a dark power to take control. She loved her thief very much, but knew what he wanted to gain would destroy everyone.

Ayah was outside in the garden playing silly games with Mana. The Pharaoh alerted his priests that they must find Bakura and convince him not to release the dark power. If they told him that the power couldn't be controlled, it would consume everyone, even his beloved Ayah, then he would give in. But on the other hand, his already overwhelming grudge had grown thousands of times in strength due to Atem's jealous outburst and taking away his love.

"We must go back to the tablet. Ayah is coming with us." Atem said. "But she could be injured." Mahaado said worriedly. "She would injure us badly if we don't reunite her with Bakura." Pharaoh Atem said. _And I promised her I would take her back._

They saddled up and got on their horses. "Ayah, time to go." Atem called. "Ok." she replied. "Bye, Mana!" she shouted as she climbed onto Windlord with the Pharaoh. "I'll never forgive you if you don't visit!" Mana joked.

They galloped back to the place where Ayah had been taken away from her lover. _I'm coming, Bakura, please be ok!_ she thought worriedly.

Author's Note: Almost to the end of the story. I've already started another one with Bakura and Ayah but this time it takes place in the present. He remembers her, but she doesn't remember him. And there's Ryou now in the mix. I'll post it up a bit later.


	11. Chapter 11 Ra's Rescue

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Bakura sat apon the stone tablet while his horse stood behind him. With his finger, the thief traced the empty holes where the sennen items should be. Suddenly, he stood and yelled fiercely at the top of his lungs, "Damn you, Pharaoh! Curse you to hell and never return!" Shadow Spirit winced as the loud noise echoed through the empty chamber, _Geez! You don't need to shout! I have sensitive ears ya know! _Ghastly spirits materialized from the air. They could sense Bakura's anger and pain and went to destroy the cause of it.

"Can't Windlord go any faster?" Ayah asked the Pharaoh. "I have a bad feeling about Bakura. He needs me and he needs your apology as soon as possible." "Windlord is going as fast as he...WOAH!" Atem slowed his elegant horse to a sudden stop. Everyone else stopped as well. "What is it, Pharaoh?" Mahaado asked concerned. "Can you feel that?" Atem said. The ground began to tremble and crack. Ayah fell off the horse, "Oof!" She hit her bum hard on the ground. "Ouch!" she said rubbing her bruised behind. "Are you ok, Ayah" Atem asked reaching down to help her up. "Yeah, I'll be... AHHHHH!! "Ayah!" Pharaoh Atem yelled. The earth split underneath her just as she was about to grab the Pharaoh's hand. She missed and began falling down the steep cliff that had just formed. _Please, Ra! Help me! _A bright golden light lit up the sky and formed the winged dragon of ra. The Pharaoh and Priests were stunned. The beautiful creature swooped down the cliff just in time to catch Ayah. It flew back up and gently laid her on the ground before disappearing.

Ayah had passed out from her fear. The Priests and Pharaoh rushed over and knelt beside her. "Ayah!" Atem held her in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes. "Pharaoh!" Seto shouted and pointed ahead. The Pharaoh looked into the distance. An army of zombies was marching towards them. Ayah sat up and let her eyes follow the Pharaoh's gaze. She stood and shouted at the warrior zombies, "Stop it! I must get to my Bakura and noone is going to stand in the way!" She ran towards them prepared to knock them back into the ground where they belong. "Ayah! No!" the Pharaoh shouted. The priests and Pharaoh ran after her.

She punched a dead guy in face causing his lower jaw to fall off. She leaped into the air and landed hard on another breaking all of his bones. "Your dead! So pass on already!" she shouted while kicking a zombie in the ribs. The Pharaoh and Priests caught up with her and joined in the zombie bowling. Everytime they knocked a zombie down, two more took its place. "AUGGHHH! This is ridiculous!" she shouted frustrated. Her eyes glowed gold and again Ra appeared. "Climb on everyone! We'll just fly over them!" she said. Everyone, including the horses got on Ra's back. They flew over the zombies who looked up at the sky in confusion. Ra flew through the dark sky much faster than Windlord could run.

Meanwhile, Bakura had taken a knife out which he kept hidden in his robe and made deep gashes up his arms and legs. He proceeded to cut across his abdomen. _Ya know, cutting yourself like that isn't good for your body or your health. And what is your woman gonna think when she sees you? _"Tonight, I will make the Pharaoh drink my blood, then I'll kill him!" Bakura said with a wild smirk on his face. _You're just nasty! But I like it! _Shadow Spirit pranced around and whinnied an approval. Bakura looked up his horse, "So, you like my idea, Shadow Spirit?" Just then, he heard a sound from above. "Sounds like the Pharaoh has come back to play. Only this time it's to the death!"

Every passenger descended from Ra's back. Ra bent its mighty head down to Ayah. She kissed hugged the creature tenderly. "Thank you, friend." Then Ra vanished from sight. The Pharaoh led the way down the stairs into the dimly lit room.

"Glad to see you again, Pharaoh. Now all the pain you caused me I will pay back double!" Bakura shouted angrily. He stood menacingly over the tablet of the sennen items. "Bakura!" Ayah ran over to him. "Your hurt!" She wrapped her arms around him lovingly. The thief king looked surprised, he didn't expect the Pharaoh to bring her back.

"Bakura, if you unleash the dark power from the sennen items, it will destroy everyone, including Ayah. I know you don't want any harm to come to her. Bakura looked at Ayah and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. _The Pharaoh is right, even though I hate to admit it. I don't want to harm her. _ "Please, let me make you happy, Bakura." she whispered softly. "I will let you continue in your thieving ways." The Pharaoh paused slightly, "I was wrong for taking Ayah away from you." Atem said. "Fine, but this doesn't mean we are friends, Pharaoh." Bakura said sternly.

Ayah removed a pouch she had tied around her waist before leaving the palace. "Bakura, please let me take care of your wounds." The thief sat against a wall while Ayah tended to his injuries. "We'll leave you then. See you soon, Ayah!" Atem and his priests left to return back to the palace. "I will see you again, Pharaoh Atem!" Ayah called after him.

"Ouch! That stings!" Bakura flinched. "Well, if you didn't slice and dice yourself with your knife then I wouldn't have to do this!" she said. "Doesn't that feel better?" "Mmmm...much..." Bakura replied leaning over for a kiss. Bakura spat and sputtered when he found out he had just kissed a wet horse nose. _I liked that just as much as you did. Eww...please don't spit your sick human saliva on me! _The horse jumped back shaking his head. Ayah burst out laughing, "You should have seen the look on you're faces! Bakura jumped up and chased Ayah out into the moonlight with Shadow Spirit following close behind.

Author's Note: The last chapter will contain some suprises! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12 Suprises

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! THE CREDIT GOES TO MR. Takahashi (I cannot spell his name!)

Several months had passed since Bakura and Ayah went their separate way from Pharaoh Atem. They were living happily as a small family of thieves; a horse, Bakura, Ayah, and their soon-to-be baby. The Pharaoh had spotted them a couple of times stealing things from other people in his land, but let them go keeping his promise. He enjoyed the visits Ayah gave him and he was glad to know she and Bakura were doing well.

:::::::Flash back::::::::

"So, when is your baby due?" Atem asked smiling at Ayah. He was excited to know that she really was having a baby even though it wasn't his. "In about two more months the doctor said." she replied. "When, you are able to visit again, I'd love to see the baby." "Sure!" she smiled at him cutelike. "Then I'll be able to tell you its name."

::::::::End flash back::::::::

Even though Atem let Ayah go, he knew that inside he would never be able to. He would never cease his love for her.

Ayah looked at herself in a dirty mirror hanging in Bakura's bedroom of his shaggy hideout. She turned side ways and examined her enlarged stomach. _I wonder what the baby should be named. _she thought stroking her stomach lovingly. Bakura stood in the doorway holding a sack of stolen grub, watching her. He entered, tossing the bag on the bed. He went over to Ayah and wrapped his arms around her. He lightly rubbed her stomach, pleased that the child within was his. _Honestly, the thought of being a daddy sounds quite satisfying. _he thought to himself smirking slightly.

Ayah was not surprised at Bakura's presence. She had developed a very strong awareness of whoever was around her and her love of him had grown stronger, she could sense whenever he was there. She felt one of the straps on her beige dress get pushed off her shoulder. Bakura gently kissed her soft shoulder and up the side of her neck. "I brought you some food, my love." he whispered softly into her ear. "Good. I'm starved." She turned around and kissed him on the lips very passionately.

_Then what are you waiting for!? I know you two would like to make out all day, but the baby is hungry too ya know...and so am I! Darn it! I wish they could hear me! _The loveable demon horse grabbed the bag from the bed with his mouth and stomped his shiny black hoof for attention. "Ok. Ok. Shadow Spirit, toss me the bag." Bakura said. The black horse threw the bag over to his master and trotted over to get his share of the food.

Bakura pulled and juicy red apple from the bag and handed it to his horse. _YAY! Gimme! _Shadow Spirit greedily took the apple and began chewing on it with a very satisfied look on his horsey features. "Geez! You almost took my hand with it, you! Bakura shook his fist at the horse, but Shadow Spirit ignored him because he was so into eating his delicious apple. Bakura removed a loaf of bread from the bag and broke it two. "Eat up, love." he said handing his lover half. Ayah took the bread as greedily has Shadow Spirit had. Bakura jumped in surprised at her harshness, ''Geez, woman!" He just stared at her as she devoured the bread. She looked at him with sweet innocence, "More?" she asked politely and wiped a few bread crumbs from her face. "You're lucky I got three loafs. He said handing her the other half. "I'm eating for two ya know!" she stated between bites.

Bakura pulled out another loaf and began eating himself. _If I am gonna be taking care of a pregnant woman and a demented horse, then I need to keep my energy up._

"Bakura?" Ayah asked getting his attention. "What is it? Nothings wrong with the baby is there?" he looked concerned. "No, I just wanted to tell you..." she paused and grabbed a pear, "Today, I found an ancient sorcerer who said he could get Shadow Spirit to talk." "What!?" Bakura looked very confused. "That horse keeps looking like he has something to say but is unable to say it, so I went searching for someone who could help him speak." she explained. "And the sorcerer is who I found. I told him we'd meet him on that hilltop..." she pointed out the window into the distance, "...at sunset to do the ritual for Shadow Spirit." _YAY! I'll be able to speak my mind! Finally! It's about bloody time!_ the horse thought with uncontrollable glee. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Oh, brother! Who wants to hear that damn horse talk!...EEEEE!" he screeched as Shadow Spirit tried to stomp him to death. _Thief master, just you wait until I'm able to speak. Then I can tell you what I think of YOU! _Ayah had covered her stomach at Bakura's foul word. "Bakura! Watch your mouth! The baby doesn't need to hear such things!" she glared at him. "Ok. Ok. We'll go to the hilltop at sunset at meet this sorcerer so that Shadow Spirit can talk." then he shrugged, "And that baby is going to be a thief anyway, right?" he looked at Ayah for reassurance. "Yes, but one with a clean mouth." she said sternly. "Whoever heard of thief that doesn't have a potty mouth?" Bakura asked a little irritated. "Our child will be the first." Ayah stated, plain-and-simply put and took a big bite of pear.

Later that day, while the king of thieves and Shadow Spirit were out gathering baby supplies, Ayah cleaned the hideout preparing it for the come of a new baby. She felt a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen. She stopped washing the window and clutched stomach, "Uh oh. It's time." she said aloud to herself. Ayah went over to the bed and lay down upon the fresh sheets. "Bakura! Please hurry!" she moaned in pain.

Bakura threw several cloth diapers in his bundle quickly. _What cha hurry, boy?_ The horse wondered with growing curiosity. Bakura climbed on his horse, "Shadow Spirit, we need to speed back home as fast as we can. I sense that Ayah is ready to have the baby." _Now!? Yikes! Hold on, mama! We're comin!_ They galloped away from the poor house they plundered. Lucky for them, nobody was home at the time.

They made it back home, hearing Ayah's uncomfortable wails and screams coming from the bedroom. Bakura and Shadow Spirit dashed inside. The thief king got off his horse and knelt beside the bed holding his lover's hand tightly in his. "It's ok, beautiful. I'm here now." he said trying to comfort her. "Bakura, make it stop!" Ayah wailed in pain. He kissed her hand, "Just think of how happy you'll be when it's all over. A new sweet little baby." "Oh! Bakura catch it! It's coming! It feels like a slippery wet fish!" Ayah grunted and pushed as hard as she could, then let out an ear-piercing cry. Bakura scooted down and caught his child as it slipped out. "A baby girl!" he said with new found joy. He held up the crying infant so that Ayah could see her. "She's so beautiful!" Ayah squealed with happiness. "Just like her mother." Bakura said grinning. "Beautiful Neferi" Ayah whispered softly. "Neferi." Bakura repeated looking down at his baby girl. "I'll dry her off." he said. He took Neferi into the bathroom and laid a soft cloth under her tiny body. Bakura gently washed the blood off and carefully removed the umbilical cord. _Ok. I know I can do this. I've practiced several times..._ he thought trying to encourage himself as he placed a cloth diaper on Neferi. Then, he wrapped her in a warm blanket and took her over see her mommy.

"Shhh...it's ok Neferi. Mommy's here." Ayah cooed and rocked her baby gently in her arm. Neferi loud wails ceased and she closed her small brown eyes to sleep. _Finally, she's a lot nicer when she's sleeping. _Shadow Spirit twitched his sensitive ears. Bakura ran his hand over Neferi's white fuzz of hair. "Looks like she's gonna be a white head." he said very proudly. Ayah looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting. "O! Bakura! It's time for Shadow Spirit's ritual!" she whispered. "I'll take him. You stay here with Neferi." he said climbing on his horse. Ayah got out of the bed taking her baby with her. "Nonsense. I don't think Neferi will mind going. She seems so tired I'm sure she'll sleep right through it." Bakura help Ayah climbed on with their child. They galloped off to the sandy hilltop where they saw the sorcerer all ready waiting.

"Are you ready to begin?" the sorcerer asked. He wore a strange hooded purple robe. "Yes, we are." Bakura replied getting off and helping Ayah and the child down. The mysterious sorcerer chanted something in Arabic that Bakura and Ayah could not hear. Then he made Shadow Spirit drink what looked like water from a large bowl. More chanting followed after that and then to their surprise the horse said something and they were able to understand it! "Master Bakura, do you want to know what I think of you?" the demon horse said in a strong male voice. "Um...no...not really." Bakura answered nervously. "Well...too bad! You're a disgusting, greedy, horny, human who always takes advantage of me because I have four legs! Oh, and by the way...I have decided that I like blood over apples! Licking your wounds after your fight with the Pharaoh tasted sooooo good." "Yep, I knew this horse was demented." Bakura said side ways to Ayah. "I heard that." Shadow Spirit snorted, "But anyway thank you, I know I am." He grinned freakishly. "Wow, your one strange horse, Shadow Spirit. But we love you anyway." She kissed him on the nose. He blushed, but because he's so dark noone could see. "If you were a mare, my dear..." he said strangely to Ayah "...I'd hump you." "Calling me disgusting and horny?" Bakura questioned, the anger growing inside him. He started chasing Shadow Spirit around in a circle. The horse stuck his long tongue out at him. "You pest of a horse! Don't you lay a grubby hoof on my woman. Who knows what kind of deformities you would make!" Bakura shouted, trying to beat the crap out of the equine. "I was just kidding...sheesh! So sensitive!"

"Ahhh...home sweet home. Huh, Neferi?" Ayah sighed. The newborn blinked her sweet eyes. Bakura had given up trying to hurt Shadow Spirit for that comment. He wrapped an arm around Ayah. "She'll make a fine thief." Bakura said gently stroking his child's soft cheek. "Yes, she will." Ayah replied and leaned over to give him a fiery kiss.

Author's Note: I think that's my most favorite chapter of the whole story! It's so sweet! I hate to see sad endings; I much prefer happy ones! I hope you all enjoyed this story and will check out the other ones too! Thanks for reviewing!

(Hmm...I'm now thinking about writing a sequel to this one because it's so good! But I need a good plot...)


End file.
